fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph
"What's your name, stranger?" "Good question." ''-Bartender and Joseph'' Basic Race: '''Mutant '''Faction: Logan's Roughnecks 'Player: '''Chris Parris Biography Origin Joseph was born into a society of mutants under the name “Ragnarok”. These mutants developed animal-like features shortly into adulthood. The society ensured that children would be born during the span of the month of April, so that all the transformations can occur during the same month, or the "Month of Transcendence". At the time Ragnarok was 17 years old, the village was attacked by a group of humans with military-grade weapons and wearing military uniforms. They arrived in jeeps and immediately began gunning down the inhabitants and burning down the buildings. The half-breed mutants won the engagement, and many similar ones before and after that one. However, this attack finally convinced Ragnarok that he should leave the village for good. He set off into the woods, and after about 10 miles of travel, he was struck in the back of the head by a passing group of bandits on a truck. It was then that Ragnarok lost his memory. Pre Greyfell Joseph awoke in the wastes with a searing pain in his head. All of his past knowledge was lost, but his muscle memory was still intact. Joseph quickly assimilated into the post apocalyptic world. About a month after Joseph's awakening, he Redacted. Living in Greyfell Eventually, Joseph found his way into Greyfell. During his early stay, Joseph assumed the alias "Urban". He felt the need to join a faction and began looking for a group to join. His first choice was the Tunnel Snakes, but shortly after joining, they dissolved, leaving Joseph as a lone survivor once again. During the marriage ceremony of Reaper and Nix , Joseph met two survivors from Israel, who decided to give him his current alias, "Joseph". After traveling with the two survivors, the three of them were approached by more who then joined the group. The now larger group continued to wander Greyfell, until they were approached by Logan, who invited them into his faction, Logan's Roughnecks. Vision Quest ''Main article: Joseph's Wasteland Adventures Joseph began remembering his past life as "Ragnarok" and felt an instinctual pull towards his old village. After traveling many miles to the North, Joseph found his old village, only it was completely abandoned, save an old man living in the center. After hearing the history of the village, the old man mysteriously disappeared, and Joseph prepared to return to Greyfell. On his way back, Joseph met a pale woman named Luna, and the two quickly fell in love, promising each other a new life. The love would not last, however, for Luna revealed that she was a bandit, and her original plan was to rob Joseph and leave him with nothing. After an emotional standoff, Joseph was forced to kill Luna. After mourning her death, Joseph fled for somewhere he could isolate himself. Joseph found his way into The Dead Zone, a location with very high amounts of ambient radiation. At the edge of a cliff, the old man from the village returned, and attempted to convince Joseph that he needed to return to Greyfell, but Joseph dismissed the old man as an effect of the radiation. After climbing down the cliff, Joseph encountered a pack of Flesh Deer, and barely escaped. Joseph hid in a cave, and his mutations began to manifest themselves. After getting used to his mutations, Joseph decided to return to Greyfell and caught a ride with a passing caravan. After returning, Joseph prepared for the reactions of his friends and acquaintances to his changes. Personality and Traits Joseph prefers to solve issues with words, but is not afraid to bring weapons into the fray. He prefers the company of others, rather than trying to survive on his own. Category:Character Category:Mutant